The long term objective of this investigation is to use a new process, electro-discharge compaction, for custom designing porous titanium and titanium alloy implants and superstructures. The ultimate goal is to develop a method whereby tooth roots can be duplicated and the resulting implants can be placed in extraction sockets within 24 hours of extraction. This would minimize surgical complications and provide an inexpensive means for replacing teeth. The method should also provide the mechanism for constructing superstructures for any titanium or titanium alloy implants to minimize corrosion. Preforms will be developed that will satisfy criteria for titanium and titanium alloy dental implants by varying energy input. This project will evaluate the surface characteristics of the preforms to determine the character of the surface, the oxide layer, the chemical composition of the contaminants, pore size and grain structure as the energy input is varied. When the preform technique is perfected and consistent results can be attained, the electro-discharge compaction method will be used to prepare preforms of titanium and titanium alloys that can be used to evaluate the biocompatibility of the preforms fabricated with the new technique. Rabbits will be used to determine soft tissue and bone tissue compatibilities. Osseointegration capabilities will be determined.